


Night Flight

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Pansy and Hermione stay up drinking one night and Pansy gets a brilliant idea.





	Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 6: **Fanon Pairing** or ~~“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”~~

The door smacks against the wall as Pansy re-enters the common room from the dormitories.

“Shhh!”

“Shhhhh!” Pansy shushes Hermione right back, before giggling and shutting the door behind her. “I got them!”

Hermione looks at the two brooms that are awkwardly tucked under one of her arms. “Why do you have brooms? Are those..that’s Harry’s!”

After crossing the room, Pansy grins triumphantly before pressing a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. “Always so surprised when I’m sneaking,” she huffs. “The other is Draco’s.”

Hermione takes a moment to pull Pansy pack for a proper kiss, before frowning at her. “How did you get into their rooms? And why do you have their brooms?”

“So we can go flying through the castle!” Pansy says, as if it’s obvious, pushing one of the brooms at Hermione and laughing when she fails to catch it. It clatters to the floor loudly. Hermione would feel bad, but it’s Draco’s.

“I’m not flying through the castle!” she says, folding her arms.

“Everyone is sleeping, we won’t get caught,” Pansy coos, ducking in and kissing her again.

It lasts a little longer, but Hermione still huffs in annoyance when it’s over. “You can’t convince me with kisses. I don’t like flying. _And_ we should not be flying after drinking! Or _at all_ inside the castle!”

Pansy snorts. “We haven’t had that much!”

Hermione sits back down on the sofa. “I don’t like flying.”

“Nonsense. You’re just terrible at it,” Pansy says, mounting her broom right there and hovering above the ground.

Hermione’s brows furrow. “That’s rude.”

“Admit it, you’re utter balls at flying so you avoid it. Like a coward.”

Irritation spreads through Hermione like fire. She stands again and prods Pansy’s shoulder. “Who do you think you are? Since when do _you_ even like flying? You just want to break the rules and drag me down with you. Rotten Slytherin!”

Pansy floats higher until Hermione can’t reach her. “Coward. And here I thought you were one of those Gryffindors that saved the world. That must have been Parvati.”

“ _Parvati?_ ” Hermione squawks.

“Maybe I should go wake her up,” Pansy muses, starting to circle the common room. “I bet she’d come flying through the halls with me, proper Gryffindor and all.”

“Ooooh,” Hermione growls, reaching down for the broom. “I’ll show you a Gryffindor!”

**End.**


End file.
